


Superhero Stuck (Alt kids with superpowers)

by Solluxs_toilet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, Lesbians, Multi, Superheros, alt kids, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solluxs_toilet/pseuds/Solluxs_toilet
Summary: based off of the tv show miraculous ladybug this story follows the life of college students and roommates Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket. Since this is based off of the show all of the kids have superpowers based off of their personality’s and likes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Superhero Stuck (Alt kids with superpowers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since this book is based off of miraculous ladybug bug all of the kids are going to have superpowers. You can quickly read this (Or not) just to know more about them. Since this chapter mainly focuses on Vriska and Terezi I’m only going to be sharing their powers, when we add more characters I’ll tell you theirs. 
> 
> Vriska Serket- Her entire costume is spider themed with pirate themed accents. She has a set of dice that she rolls on the ground and whatever number they land on the dice turn into whatever weapon she needs to fight.
> 
> Terezi Pyrope- Terezi’s costume is entirely dragon themed. She has heightened senses but she still can’t see very well, only colors and shapes, her eyes are still very sensitive to light and she still needs her glasses to see. She uses her dragon staff as a sword and when sheathed she can use it as an extendable and retractable staff. Terezi’s main power is that she can see how any situation will play out in her mind, she can only use it once during battle in a time of need. Of course it doesn’t work right every once and a while so she always has a plan b.

<\- Become spider bitch 

You tied your blonde hair behind your head and walked back to your apartment. You knew it was going to be a long night.

Your name is Vriska Serket a college student who just so happened to be ‘Blessed’ with the ability to turn into a badass superhero. Anyways, you just happen to be walking home from patrol you know, keep an eye out for stupid villains. While you walk home you wonder why they even try. You shove your hands into your pockets and pull out a pair of headphones. You put them on and start playing some music, humming along to the song. 

-Two weeks ago-

You slung your backpack over your shoulder and booked it out of your dorm room, not bothering to say goodbye to your roommate. ‘Great fucking job Vris- everyone is going to think you’re an idiot’ you say to yourself, trying to get to class in time.

You are booking it across the street when you see an old lady who looks like she’s fallen on the ground. You have two options, you could either not help her and get to class on time and be seen as an asshole or you could help her and be late to class. One option was obviously the right one but you decided against it, walking up to the lady. You ask her if she needs help and I mean she does- so you help her up, making sure she is okay afterwards. You continue booking it to class after that and you do end up late. Though only a few minutes late so you don’t look like a complete dumbass. 

<\- Become dragon lady

You’re sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. You look over at where you think your roommate is and hear her run out the door, her alarm probably went off late again. You get back to eating your cereal and finish it up rather quickly. You rock back on your chair almost falling off of it. Getting up from your chair you feel around for the sink at the counter. You reach for the faucet and turn on the water, feeling it every couple of seconds to make sure it’s the right temperature. You grab a rag and start washing the dishes, putting them on the drying rack to well- dry. 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope you’re a freshman in college and you are legally blind. You can see shapes and stuff but everything is fucking blurry as fuck. You have glasses that kinda help you see but they really don’t work well. Without the glasses you literally can’t see anything.

You walk to your room and feel around for your bed, jumping onto it and laying down. You wrap yourself up in your blankets and grab a dragon plush from off of your shelf. You don’t have a class till later today so you can literally do whatever you want until two. Taking your phone off of the desk you open up Spotify and start playing some music, singing along.

<\- Become spider bitch.. again 

So it turns out you didn’t make a complete fool out of yourself.. and that your first quiz is in four days. Luckily you took enough notes, all you have to do now is study which you really don’t have a problem with.

The short walk back to the dorm was a lot less anxious because you didn’t have any more classes today. Your schedule wasn’t very cluttered giving you about three hours between each class. 

You arrived back to the apartment and hung your backpack up on the hook that you and Terezi put up so you wouldn’t lose them or misplace them. It also made it a lot easier for Terezi because it was always in the same place.

She’s only been your roommate for about two weeks but you guys have become closer than probably anyone else on that campus.You guys were basically inseparable. Well besides when you guys had classes, you two were studying completely different things.

You opened up your backpack and dug through it, trying to find your phone and your laptop. You felt around for both of them and grabbed your phone, but something in there felt odd, like a box of some sort. Taking the bag off of the hook you open it up and look through it. Inside was most definitely a box, though you don’t remember putting one in there. Maybe someone else did during class but you really weren’t sure. You grabbed the laptop and hug the bag up on the hook, taking all three items back into your room.

You locked the door and sat down on your bed cross legged. You opened up the box, inside of it was an eyepatch of some sort. In a fraction of a second it looked like something flew out of it. You looked around the room confused, trying to find what it was. Luckily it found you. “Greetings!” He smiled at you, he was about the size of a small stuffed animal and had features resembling a spider. “What in the fuck are you?” You looked at him and poked at his face.

He tried to push away your finger but inevitably failed “I am Mutt, your Kwami!” with a puzzled look on your face you asked “What the fuck is a Kwami? And Mutt? Are your like a dog?” He put his hands on his tiny hips “N-No! I’m a spider! Can’t you tell?” He poked at her face. You looked at him a bit closer “I mean- I guess so, you got the eyes.” She shook her head “So did you come out of this fucking eye patch? Are you an eye patch monster?” She asked him.

“Like I said I’m a Kwami, I grant magic powers to the holder of this miraculous, in this case- you Vriska” She was shocked “How do you know my name?” She tried to grab him, he quickly flew away every time. “Like I said I’m magic and now, so are you” he smiled “You have the power of creation, when you transform-“ you cut him off, you were barely listening to his whole speech and already had the eye patch on. “So how do I transform? Do I like poke it or like twist it?” You kept on poking at the eye patch trying to figure out how it works.

“No- you have to say the magic words to transform”   
“Oooh so like- Abra Kadabra!” It obviously didn’t work  
“No- let me finish explaining your powers and then I will tell you” he did an air flip “So, on your costume will be a bag filled with dice. You throw those on the ground and then you will get an item you need to defeat the villain” she was shocked “So what if I fucking die- anyways how do I transform, I wanna see how badass my costume is”  
He sighed “Just say ‘Spin out’” he nodded, giving him you the approval to transform “Mutt, spin out!” You said overly exited. 

The Kwami got sucked into your eye patch and a costume started forming around your body, you walked over to the mirror at your costume, it was a skin tight blue bodysuit with yellow and maroon highlights, a sash was tied around your waist and it contained the dice that Mutt was talking about. “I look really fucking hot” you said to yourself, looking at the costume more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed, I’m not the best at writing and this idea came to me at like 12am. I’ll start writing the next chapter soon. Till then later ~Karkat


End file.
